Fighting A Losing Battle
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: "Flashback arc" The time has finally come. After Shin's death Maya and Bunshichi realize they are fighting a losing battle and decide it's time to destroy the devastating "wheel of fate" once and for all. And what about their two tag-alongs? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

A/N Okay… so… I have decided that Tawara Bunshichi is my favorite character. I don't really know why, he just is. The manga is just… hmm… I don't know. There are certain things I REALY don't like about it, BUT it's strangely addictive.

So this is kind of an adventure with all my favorite characters.  
>Sort of an AU. (big grin)<p>

XxXxX

It was a cool, cloudy summer day, the sakura trees were in full blossom and the air smelled like a wonderful mix between the blossoms and the promise of rain. It was peaceful enough for the younger Natsumi to nap in her usual (normally abandon) place.

She cracked an eye open and looked around not particularly seeing anyone, but she could feel that someone was indeed there. She honestly wondered if she would ever have the one thing she desired most at the moment. Peace and quiet. No. Apparently not.

"Okay… you can come out. I know you're there." She called in slight annoyance.

"Well you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." The voice replied. "Mitsuomi was supposed to speak with you… he didn't show up?"

"Nope. Haven't seen him." She paused and then sat up, long hair falling over her shoulder. "You know where he is though, don't you, Bunshichi-san?" He was silent at her words. "Why are you really here?"

"No reason really."

"Lies do not become you." She chided and Bunshichi slowly exited the shadows and stepped towards the desk, putting a foot onto one of the old chairs and lighting up a cigarette.

"Your brother wanted me to keep an eye on you." He replied, exhaling a puff of smoke out the side of his mouth. An intense look on his face.

"And you wouldn't be here if you didn't agree." She stated, as if to herself.

"It was his last wish. I am bound by the honor of my words." Bunshichi told her, he didn't seem to show any emotion then. As if every feeling he had had just been cut off at the source.

"So… what? Are you going to baby-sit me all day long."

"Suppose so." He muttered. "You're skipping class. Again."

"What I do with my time is none of your concern. You should just leave." She hoped down off the lined up desks and he rolled his eyes.

"Watch where you're aiming those things. You should be more careful with such deadly weapons." He stated and she desperately wanted to slap the joke out of him.

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Whoa," He held up his hands. "Easy, my legs are still messed up. You wouldn't pick on a crippled old man would you?"

"Pst. I doubt you'll live past twenty." She walked past him and once again he rolled his eyes, before following her out of the old building. "You really going to follow me?"

"Where are we headed?" Was his only reply.

"I have to pick up Aya."

"Then let me give you a ride. The bike is just over there." Bunshichi urged, not to keen on walking, while riding was still a killer, it was better then walking.

"I thought it got destroyed." She said and he slumped over into a hunch.

"It did. My poor baby. I'm borrowing this from my dad until I can fix mine." He stifled a mock-sob. "It will take so… so long."

"You're not funny." Maya told him and he frowned, before striking up the usual grin when he was being devious. Stopping on the spot she sighed and turned to stare directly into his face, which was a little difficult what with him being taller and all, but she was determined not to let it intimidate her. "What evil things are you thinking?"

"Nothing." His grin spread from ear to ear as he said it, giving himself away.

"Lair."

"Don't you have to pick up your sister?" Bunshichi asked and she froze. "So… I guess if you don't take my bike we'll be late. It's suppose to rain a lot today too. Wouldn't want her waiting in the rain."

"What's the catch?" She started suspiciously.

"Why would you think there's a catch?"

"You're obviously not doing this from the kindness of your heart." She decided to give in and headed towards the bike with him.

"You already know the answer to that. I'm simply here to watch over you." He hoped onto his bike and handed her his helmet with a grin still in place.

"You win this round, but next time I won't let you catch me off guard. I don't need a baby-sitter." Maya told him, taking the helmet, before getting on behind him.

"Yes! I've won in an argument against a woman. I am charming or what?" Bunshichi laughed, rubbing his chin in thought at the possibilities.

"You didn't win, you blackmailed me." She dug her nails into his ribs.

"Ouch!" He shouted in pain, still tender from his fight with Shin.

"Let's go already."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He kicked the bike into gear and they were out of there, tossing dirt behind them. Maya couldn't hear much over the wind and the roar of the bike, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be.

At least it was better then taking the bus, heaven forbid she should have to go through that long, smelly and loud ride so many times in one day.

She stared up at the cloudy gray sky for awhile, wincing at the guy that started cursing and beeping when Bunshichi weaved in front of his truck. Yeah, Bunshichi was going to die before twenty alright. He had two years, at least. Unless he died before then.

As they pulled up at the school, Maya heard Bunshichi curse under his breath. She looked up to find the reason why.

"What is he doing here?" Maya asked, thinking that maybe Bunshichi had pulled some dirty trick.

"I don't know, let's find your sister and get the hell out of here before he notices us. I'm in no mood to fight him." Bunshichi told her, quickly pulling the bike around to the back of the school.

The covert operation began. Mission: Retrieve Aya had only just started to commence.

XxXxX

TBC...

Okay... so... let me know if anyone likes this and I'll see about continuing. If nobody is reading it I probably won't even bother continuing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own this.

A/N I had a lot more planned for this, but the end just... ARG! I won't get into it. I fell out of TT after that big load of BULL. But I wanted to finish this for you guys even if it is crappy and rushed.

The covert operation begins. Mission: Burn the wheel of fate.

XxXxX

They snuck around the back of the school and into the building. It was oddly quiet. They turned a corner and found Aya, but she was talking with Masataka. As they watched the two children laughing with one another over something, they both came to the same conclusion.

"Maya…" Bunshichi said slowly and Maya set a hand on his arm.

"I think we're thinking the same thing." She commented.

"We're going to break the wheel of fate so they don't get caught up in it…" He stated and she nodded, taking his hand.

"And we're getting them out of here."

"Hey, Aya." Bunshichi said and the girl looked up at him with a smile.

"Uncle Bunshichi!" She said happily.

"How would you two like to come with us? We're going traveling." He informed and both children look a bit surprised now.

"It will be fun." Maya said smiling softly and they both nodded after the persuasion.

"Let's hurry." Bunshichi suggested and they jogged out of the building carrying the two, Maya veered off and he was forced to follow. "Where are you going?"

"We can't get them on the bike, obviously." She informed, stepping over to a car and busted the window out, before she got in and to hotwire the thing. He blinked in surprise.

"You're stealing the principles car?" He asked, smirking lightly. "Naughty girl."

"We don't have a choice." Maya replied, helping the children into the backseat and quickly starting it, Bunshichi jumped into the passenger side, other wise she'd just go without him.

"Whatever you say."

After awhile of driving they stopped at Maya's home. She looked into the backseat and smiled. "Stay here, we'll be right back."

They quickly got out of the car and headed inside, Maya packed some clothes quickly, before she headed into the kitchen and blew out the pilot light and turned on the stove.

Bunshichi nodded and she went in to get the sword, she offered it to him and he gripped it, he breathed deeply and used all his strength to grip both ends. He would destroy this sword. He strained in effort, blood starting to drip from his hand that held the blade.

"Come… on…" He breathed, before there was a creaking sound and the metal groaned as it bended they both fell back when the sword snapped in half. Next thing he knew, Maya was helping him to his feet quickly and they were out of the house.

"Hurry." She warned as they got into the car and started driving. They hit the road and not long after there was an explosion, she glanced in the mirror. "I hope that sword disintegrates to nothing."

"The fire should do it, after I broke it." He replied, holding his hand. He glanced back as well, he could see the smoke, he could also see the kids had fallen asleep together in the backseat.

"Do you think we did enough to stop it all?" Maya asked and he nodded.

"We took it away. We destroyed it. That's the end. Nobody will ever have to be caught up in it now." He was sure of it. As they stopped at a red light she looked over at him.

"Bunshichi?" he leaned over before he could respond and kissed him. "Thank you."

He offered a smile. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say you like me."

"Shut it." She told him, smirking. They left the city after that, preferring to get as far away as possible now that they had destroyed the wheel of fate. Now nobody else would have to suffer. They could live in peace.

XxXxX

End


End file.
